Breeder Bugs
A short-lived descendant of common Lady Bugs, the Breeder Bug is named for it's favorite activity. Despite it's short life span, they manage to feed, attract mates and find a nesting site. History The Great War and the resulting radiation and black rain dramatically affected the landscape, and perhaps none more dramatically than the insect kingdom. Lady Bugs are one of those changed, with many killed, and the rest forced underground for that first winter. The first post-war generation showed some mutations which included size and coloration. As time went on the insects showed more frequent mutations, and a shorter life-span. These stabilized in 2098, when is which most wasteland entomologists agree that the first Breeder Bugs appeared. Initially considered a threat due to their ancestors carnivorous nature, the state of other pot-war insects, and the fact that the Breeders tended to move as a swarm, this designation would fade. While they continued to eat other small bugs, they hadn't been seen attacking a human, though if shown no other food source, they were able to devastate crops. Some eccentrics have taken to them as pets, while farmers take a more delicate stance with them, generally wanting some to prey of other insects like weevils, they constantly reduce their numbers so that swarms don't destroy the fields. They have also become an important aspect of regional dye industries, due to their ability to change colors over generations. Biology Breeder Bugs have mutated significantly from their ancestors, possessing a shorter life span and much higher metabolism. As a result the swarms usually last only a few miles before having to mate before dying, though they will lay waste to most small insects and crops in the area. A curious mutation affects the pigment of their shells, which can change colors over generations depending on their diet, resulting in most swarms having some variety of green coloration, though lavender, red and blue are also seen. The average bug is twice the size of it's ancestor, though is still quite smaller than other wasteland insects. Diet Breeder Bugs mainly feed on small insects and eggs, with those of Bloatflies and Radroaches being frequent targets, They will also consume plants however if such insects are unavailable, with swarms able to consume a half-acre of vegetation a day. Offensive Capabilities The creatures primary strength is it's numbers, which it uses to envelope it's targets and bite into them, eating their way through. It has no other real weapon to speak of, though is suited for it's chosen prey. Defensive Capabilities The Breeder Bugs' primary defense are it's numbers, as the swarms will often attempt to consume any attackers, though if that proves unfeasible, they will try to flee. The coloration of the swarms will also act as a crude camouflage depending on it's environment, though this isn't always the case. Habitat Breeder Bugs range all over North America, though tend to avoid the colder regions to the north of the continent. Despite this, they have been seen in Manitoba and Anchorage, though not as often as to the south. Category:Creatures